The present invention relates to a motor vehicle accessory, and particularly to an accessory which may be used for holding a sign or other article against the inner surface of the motor vehicle windshield.
It is frequently necessary or desirable to hold a sign (e.g., an emblem, pass, permit, or other like device) against the inner surface of a motor vehicle and windshield. This is frequently done in a permanent manner, by applying the sign as a sticker adhesively joined to the inner surface of the windshield. However, there are many such applications where it is desired to remove the sign, or to insert other signs, in a convenient manner.